


Amortentia

by Clytemnestrasrevenge (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Duelling, Fighting bad guys, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Music Appreciation Club, Quidditch, Rabin and Neo Side, hyuken main, very minor OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: "Words are, in my not so humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic, capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it." - Albus DumbledoreFifth-years Sanghyuk and Hongbin, Sixth-years Wonshik and Jaehwan, and Seventh-years Hakyeon and Taekwoon were all sorted into different houses when they arrived at Hogwarts, but that doesn't stop them from finding each other and forming the Music Appreciation Club.*AKA, that one where Jaehwan literally runs into Sanghyuk**Temporary Hiatus*
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Hogwarts AU I've been thinking about writing for roughly a century!
> 
> The Harry Potter books are a lifelong love of mine, and I thought the setting would suit Vixx almost the moment I discovered them. The first chapter is basically an introduction but there is a more intricate plot to be developed in later chapters. Please be aware that I've sorted them based on my own personal opinions and in a way that would best fit each members characterization, and I don't mean to make any reader upset or angry.
> 
> You can find mini character outlines and mood boards for each member [HERE](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng/status/1191212615713738753)
> 
> I hope you like the story!!!
> 
> <3 Nestra <3

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you alright!?”

Sanghyuk looked up from where he’d landed on the cobblestone street, knocked to his hands and knees. His newly purchased books were sprawled around him, glasses were cracked in one lens, and a small and pale blond boy was crouched in front of him. 

“Jae! You’ve _got_ to be more careful!” another boy said, skidding over to them and helping Sanghyuk to his feet. In contrast, this boy had lovely warm skin and black hair that was thick and _ very _ shiny. “Why were you running so fast?” Sanghyuk asked, addressing the blonde one and brushing off the front of his robes. 

The blonde, who’d begun scooping Sanghyuks dropped books up into his skinny arms, gave Sanghyuk a bashful smile. “There was a really cute little mouse and it was squeaking at me, but when I tried to pet it, it ran away. I was just trying to catch up.”

Sanghyuk blinked. “Cha Hakyeon,” the other boy said, sticking out his hand for Sanghyuk to shake, “Gryffindor second year. I haven’t seen you at school, are you new?”

“Starting this year,” Sanghyuk replied. He’d heard of the Cha family before. They weren’t like his own, but he thought this boy's father was probably that new deputy minister his own parents had talked about at dinner a few nights ago. 

The blonde resettled Sanghyuks books in his cauldron. “I’m Lee Jaehwan, first year, Hufflepuff. Or, I guess I’m a second year now and you’re a third year, Yeonie,” he chirped, shaking Sanghyuks hand as well. 

Sanghyuk looked curiously between these two new boys. From what his sister had told him, students from different houses didn’t mingle very much. Or maybe it was just that people didn’t mingle with people from _ her _ house. 

Hakyeon lifted the glasses right off Sanghyuks nose and pulled a wand from his back pocket, muttering, “Oculus reparo.” The crack in the lens sealed up at once, as clean and clear as if they were brand new. “I know we aren’t really allowed to use magic outside school, don’t tell anyone.”

“Uh- thanks,” Sanghyuk replied. 

“You never told us your name,” Jaehwan said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Sanghyuk. Han Sanghyuk.”

If he hadn’t known to look out for it, Sanghyuk would probably have missed the slight narrowing of Hakyeon’s eyes. “Oh,” he said, shooting a glance at Jaehwan who’d apparently noticed nothing. “You’ll be a Slytherin then.”

“Probably,” Sanghyuk replied, straightening his shoulders. “Everyone in my family was.” 

“Well... it was nice to meet you, Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon grabbed Jaehwan by the upper arm and hauled him away down the street, Jaehwan waving cheerfully as he was dragged. 

Sanghyuk watched them go with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Most people didn’t like his family, or any pureblood families for that matter, since the dark lord fell for the second time. He couldn’t really blame them either. Sanghyuk didn’t particularly care for his own family, how could he expect others to? 

But still, it _ did _ hurt. Being judged by his name and that alone before anyone ever got to know him. “It’s only going to get worse once you get to Hogwarts,” Sanghyuk muttered to himself, padding back the way he’d been going before Jaehwan ran into him. Back up Diagon Alley to find his mother. 

✧✧✧✧✧

“Do your best, Sanghyuk. Make our family proud.” 

Sanghyuks father wasn’t a hugger. Not even with his own son. So he patted the top of Sanghyuks head while his mother straightened his new school robes and kissed his cheeks. 

“Be safe, darling,” she said, standing upright and taking her husband's hand. Sanghyuk looked at them both, trying to make himself upset. _ Wanting _ to be upset, wanting to miss them like he knew he should. But Sanghyuk simply did not. He couldn’t make himself feel much about leaving them at all. 

“I will,” Sanghyuk replied, patting the inside pocket of his cloak to make sure his wand was there. It was new, beech and unicorn hair, fourteen and a half inches. The wand maker had assured him that it was suitable to open-minded and intelligent wizards. The idea of his unprejudiced nature and relative detachment being recognized as a positive, rather than a negative they way they usually were by his family, was a new concept. 

His trunk was already on the train and, reassured that his wand was still secure, Sanghyuk picked up his owl cage and hurried away from his family without a second look. Better to let them think he was trying to be brave. Trying to rip the bandage off. In reality, Sanghyuk just wanted to get the whole fake familial affection spiel over with. 

He passed quite a few familiar faces inside the train, his parents friends kids, but Sanghyuk only spared them a wave at most. On the third try, he found an empty compartment. A treat. Sanghyuk slid inside and latched the door, setting Melanie's cage down on one seat and flopping into the opposite. The horned owl was his only real friend. A gift from his ancient grandparents for his birthday-

“Is that seat taken? Everywhere else is full.”

Sanghyuk looked away from the window and found a boy with shaggy brown hair and large round eyes looking back at him. He didn’t recognize this one, but he seemed harmless enough. 

“No, let me just move...”

Sanghyuk settled Melanie's cage on the floor and let her nip affectionately at his finger. The boy flashed him a dimpled smile full of teeth. “I’m Hongbin,” he said, shaking Sanghyuks hand and setting his own cage down beside Melanie. The owl inside was enormous, a great grey, and it squawked as the boy jostled it about so he had enough room to sit. 

“That’s Timia. He’s a little- temperamental,” Hongbin explained, feeding the owl a cracker from his pocket. Sanghyuk smiled despite himself.

“He’s very... big.”

“Yeah.”

“A nice color though.”

Hongbin nodded, silence settling over them as the train began to move. It was a comfortable silence though. Sanghyuk found himself liking the boy, even after only exchanging a handful of words. 

“I’m Sanghyuk, are you a first year as well?” he asked, attempting to make conversation and receiving another nod. “Yeah, my middle sister just graduated so it’s only me now.”

“I have an older sister as well,” Sanghyuk replied, happy to find common ground. And just like that, they were off, commiserating about all the various trials and tribulations elder sisters presented.

The first hour of the journey passed with amicable conversation and little excitement, until the sound of scratching could be heard at the compartment door. Sanghyuk and Hongbin looked at each other, then the door, and then back at each other.

“I didn’t think any ghosts lived on the Hogwarts Express.”

“I don’t think any do.”

Sanghyuk sighed and stood, maneuvering around the pair of chattering owls and unlatching the door. “Maybe someone died recently and they just haven’t made their presence known yet.”

It wasn’t a ghost. The source of the scratching turned out to be a cat, white and almost alarmingly fluffy with big blue eyes. It slid smoothly into the compartment and wound between Sanghyuks legs, purring loudly and sending the two owls tittering anxiously. 

“Ghost cat?”

Sanghyuk laughed but shook his head, bending and scooping the humming creature into his arms. “I don’t think so, he seems real enough.”

The cat yawned wide as Sanghyuk scratched under its chin. “I wonder who’s cat you-“

_ “Mogget!” _

A blur of nose and blonde hair came hurtling down the corridor, careening into Sanghyuk with the force of a tidal wave. The cat hissed and wriggled from Sanghyuks arms, apparently not enjoying being knocked to the corridor floor, and took off in the opposite direction. Sanghyuk gasped, trying to blink the stars from his eyes, but stayed on his back. 

The shrieking boy was up and off him before Sanghyuk had gotten a good look, tumbling after the cat. Hongbin stuck his head out of the compartment. He was laughing so hard he had to steady himself on the open door. 

“Jaehwan! Stop harassing my cat!” 

A new voice, shouting from the direction the first boy came, and then a pair of very pale hands were pulling Sanghyuk to his feet. “Sorry about that, he’s a bit... well,” the person said, flicking yellow hair out of their narrow dark eyes. 

Sanghyuk knew the name Jaehwan, had been knocked over by a Jaehwan before, and he turned around to find the boy from Diagon Alley trudging back to them with the cat in his arms. 

“I’m not harassing him! He loves me!”

“You’re chasing him around the train like a madman, apologize to this kid, you nearly killed him!”

Sanghyuk drew himself up to his full height. He didn’t appreciate being spoken about like he wasn’t there, his parents did that. _ Often. _

Jaehwan squinted, rubbing his cheek against the cats face. His eyes lit up. “Cute little mouse!”

“Pardon?” Sanghyuk asked, trying to banish the startled croak from his voice. 

“The cute mouse! I was chasing that cute mouse out of Leaky Cauldron and ran into you!”

The owner of the poor cat cleared his throat. “That’s a terrible apology.”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan added, gifting Sanghyuk a smile that was made _entirely_ of cheeks. He reached out and for a heart stopping moment, Sanghyuk thought the boy was going to hug him. But no. “I’m Jaehwan,” said Jaehwan, shaking Hongbins hand. “Hongbin, nice to meet you.”

“That’s Taeky, and his cat, Mogget.”

“Don’t call me that,” the second boy hissed, giving Sanghyuk a wave. “I’m Taekwoon, Hufflepuff keeper.”

“You play quidditch?” Sanghyuk asked, any and all annoyance instantly forgotten. He _ loved _ quidditch. Always had. He’d been hoping to try out for his house team as soon as possible, even though the first years weren’t technically allowed to play. 

“He’s the best player in our house!” Jaehwan praised, trying to balance the poor cat on his shoulder. Taekwoon snatched his pet away. “We’d better be off, good luck with the sorting,” he said, pulling Jaehwan back down the corridor. 

Sanghyuk watched them go, still a bit starstruck both from meeting a quidditch player and hitting his head. 

✧✧✧✧✧

“Hongbin, Lee!”

Hongbin jumped a little at Sanghyuks side and stepped forward, walking over to sit on the stool in the center of the raised dais. Sanghyuk took a break from looking around the great hall in wonder to watch. A teacher set the sorting hat on his friend's head and it called out, “Ravenclaw!”

That was lucky, Sanghyuk thought distractedly, his sister said that Slytherins and Ravenclaws usually had lessons together. The left-center table erupted with cheers and Hongbin scampered off to take a seat with his new housemates. He turned back around to watch the sorting and gave Sanghyuk a discrete thumbs-up. 

Sanghyuk was barely paying attention anymore. He scanned the tables, looking for familiar faces. There was Hakyeon, sitting primly at the Gryffindor table and whispering to a dark haired girl on his left. A little further along and one table over, he spotted Taekwoon now without his cat, and then several seats back- 

Jaehwan wasn’t watching the sorting. He wasn’t even facing the dais. No, his back was to Sanghyuk, tossing a small bit of parchment back and forth with a Ravenclaw boy. He had silvery white hair, dark roots showing, and a slit cut through one of his eyebrows. The boy gave Jaehwan a very mischievous smile and scratched something onto the parchment, slipping it down the neck of Jaehwans robes. In sync, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects, identified as such by the pins on their cloaks, thwacked the misbehaving boys on the backs of their heads. 

“Sanghyuk, Han.”

Sanghyuk started at the sound of his name and moved to the stool, perching on the edge. He felt distinctly nervous all of a sudden. If he _wasn’t_ sorted into Slytherin, his parents would be so disappointed. They’d been Slytherins ever since the school was founded in 990AD and if he was the first not to be-

He had no reason to fret after all. The sorting hat had barely brushed the top of his head when it called, “Slytherin!”

With a soft sigh, Sanghyuk left the dais in the direction of the cheering table all the way on the left of the great hall. 

✧✧✧✧✧

“Are you playing tomorrow?”

Sanghyuk shifted his book bag to his other shoulder and nodded. He’d taken part in tryouts for the Slytherin quidditch team at the start of his second year and outstripped the rest of the competition by miles. It was his third year now and, despite a considerable increase in class work, quidditch was the most enjoyable part of Sanghyuks day. 

“We’re playing Hufflepuff, I think, and their keeper is really good,” he replied, taking an every-flavor-bean from the box Hongbin was holding out. “You'd better catch the snitch fast then, because the Slytherin chasers aren’t the greatest.”

“I know, we need some fresh- what’s that noise?”

The two boys rounded the corner and came to a stop at the entrance to the courtyard. A flock of firecrackers were flying around, apparently bewitched by a Ravenclaw boy who was directing their movements like an orchestral conductor. Another boy with familiar blond hair was running around beneath them, shooting the firecrackers down one by one with jets of an unidentifiable rainbow light. 

“Isn’t that you’re friend, the musician?” Sanghyuk asked, pointing to the Ravenclaw. 

Hongbin sighed like a man burdened. “Yes. That’s Wonshik.”

This wasn’t an altogether unusual spectacle. These two were well known for mischief making, not as bad as some of the Gryffindors, but still notable. And speaking of which...

“Will you two _ kindly _ knock that off?” that Gryffindor prefect Sanghyuk vaguely remembered being called Hakyeon snapped from where he was sitting on the lawn. 

“Gonna give us detention?” Wonshik quipped, sending a firecracker flying in his direction. Hakyeon waved his wand and vanished it easily. “Yes, I will. And I know for a fact you both have a DADA exam next period so why don’t you sit quietly and study for a change?”

“Shikah doesn’t need to study, he’s the best in the year at defense,” Jaehwan chirped, shooting down two firecrackers at once with a well-aimed beam of light. 

“He is,” Hongbin said for Sanghyuks benefit, as though he were commentating on a prestigious debate. 

_“You_ need to then! Last chance, three... two...”

With an annoyed huff, Wonshik vanished the remaining crackers that Jaehwan hadn’t managed to hit. “Leave them alone, Yeon, they aren’t bothering anyone,” a broad-shouldered boy with yellowish hair said. He was lying on his stomach with his head pillowed on a textbook, but Sanghyuk was still able to recognize him as Jung Taekwoon, the keeper he and Hongbin had just been talking about. “They’re bothering _ me!” _

“Toad!”

Sanghyuk had been so intent on examining the keeper that he’d failed to notice Jaehwan running in his direction. Unlike the first two times, Sanghyuk managed to keep his footing when the blonde smacked into him. He steadied Jaehwan with a hand on his arm, smiling a bit. 

“Cute little mouse! How do you always end up in my way?!” Jaehwan squeaked. He balanced himself on Sanghyuks shoulder and untangled the hem of his cloak from around his leg. “I think the real question is why you always decide to run directly at me.”

“Well,” the blonde scoffed, peering around Sanghyuk in search of the toad that caught his eye. “It’s gone!”

Oh and _ there _ was a _ pout. _ A very cute pout that Sanghyuk hadn’t seen before. His stomach did something very strange like it had flipped upside down. 

“Who’s that,” Wonshik asked, walking over and slinging an arm around Jaehwans shoulders once he and Sanghyuk had separated. Sanghyuk almost didn’t hear the muttered greeting for Hongbin, but his best friend returned it with his customary coolness. 

“Cute little mouse? He’s... uh-“

“That’s Han Sanghyuk, the Slytherin seeker,” Taekwoon said, he and Hakyeon appearing behind the two fourth years. He gave Sanghyuk one of those shoulder-claps that all athletes seem to favor and Sanghyuk gave him a nod, extending a hand for Wonshik to shake. 

And there it was, the narrowing of the eyes. The judgement. Sanghyuk almost didn’t care about it at this point but something about this particular instance rankled. As he opened his mouth to explain himself, however, a tight knot of Slytherins appeared at the opposite side of the courtyard. 

“Hey! Han! Why are you speaking with the riff raff?” a large fifth year boy with startling blue eyes called, earning a round of appreciative laughter from his companions. The group standing around Sanghyuk noticeably bristled.

“Why don’t you shut it, Carrow? Don’t you have a remedial charms lesson to go to? I heard you failed end of year exam for the second time in a row,” Sanghyuk called back, earning several cruel snickers from his housemates. 

Carrows jaw clenched in anger and he crossed his arms. “I didn’t think you were the type to associate with a mudblood.”

_ “Locomotor mortis!” _

_ “Calvorio!” _

Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s curses hit Carrow at the same time, now rigid on the floor with all his hair falling out. “Detention! Clear off, the lot of you, and watch your mouth!” Hakyeon shouted, whirling around and stomping at the Slytherins with a surprising degree of menace. Taekwoon and Hongbin both had wands in hand, but the offenders were already retreating, hoisting Carrow between them and giving Sanghyuk very dark looks. He didn’t care, he didn’t even know who exactly Carrow had insulted. Anyone who used vile language like that deserved a good kick in the head.

“I apologize on my house’s behalf,” Sanghyuk said, pocketing his wand and running a hand through his black hair. Wonshik was sizing him up with a very different expression than he had been previously. 

“Stand up for yourself, Jaehwan! Wonshik isn’t always going to be there to curse people for you,” Hakyeon continued, rounding on Jaehwan with a look of righteous indignation. Jaehwan crossed his arms. 

“I don’t like confrontation! They go away if I ignore them, and I didn’t ask Shikah to curse anyone for me!”

“He doesn’t _ have _ to ask! I’ll stand up to anyone that insults my friends.” 

Hakyeon glared at Wonshik. “I still don’t understand how you aren’t in my house!”

“Too smart,” Wonshik retorted, but he was smiling again. 

Hongbin took hold of Sanghyuks arm and gently pulled him away, the two of them forgotten amidst the friendly banter. 

“Wonshik wants to be an auror,” he murmured as they walked, Sanghyuk privately thinking he’d be quite a good auror if he was already _ that _ skilled with a wand. “At least he knows what he wants to do with his life.”

Hongbin gave him a commiserating smile. “It’s only our third year, we still have-“

“Hey! Little mouse, hey!”

Sanghyuk looked around. “I _do_ have a name,” he replied, but there was no heat behind the rebuke. Jaehwan narrowly avoided colliding with him, managing to keep his footing as he skidded to a stop. “I know, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Sanghyuk smiled a little, his stomach doing that flip flop thing again. “No problem,” he replied, forcing a note of ease into his tone that he didn’t truly feel. 

“Well, I’ll see you around! And I’ll see you at choir, Hongbin,” Jaehwan chirped, taking off back toward his friends at a run.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him actually _ walk _ anywhere,” Hongbin muttered, popping an every-flavor-bean into his mouth as they turned to head toward their next class. 

✧✧✧✧✧

“Bin...”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Hongbin hadn’t looked up from his caldron, powder blue hair falling into his eyes as he added carefully measured ingredients to his bubbling concoction. 

“Do you really think it was necessary to magic your hair blue? We all know you’re a Ravenclaw.”

Hongbin chucked a frog leg in Sanghyuks direction and it landed in the center of his open textbook with a wet squelch. “It’s just a coincidence, I like having it blue.”

They were alone in the potions classroom, Hongbin had been given special dispensation to work in there by their professor and Sanghyuk had a star chart that needed filling out. It was as good a place as any, if a bit chilly. 

Sanghyuk cleared his throat a little, shifting the severed frog limb off his book and hoping his friend wouldn’t be too irritated by a second interruption. Now that it was their fifth year, Hongbin had decided to take classes very seriously. Additionally, and rather inconveniently for Sanghyuk, he’d fallen head over heels in love with potions. 

“Bin?” he tried again, formulating the question he’d meant to ask the first time. 

Hongbin gave him an impatient look. “Yes?”

“You- uh, you know Jaehwan...”

“Everyone knows Jaehwan.”

Sanghyuk tapped the end of his quill on the table, a tremor of mild anxiety clear in the movement. He wasn’t normally fidgety. “Yes, well... is he dating your friend Wonshik?”

He must not be the only person who thought so. The two of them went everywhere together, usually accompanied by that Hakyeon prefect and Hufflepuff quidditch captain. Always whispering together and running around the castle causing trouble. Sanghyuk wasn’t really on a first name basis with either, the fact that they’d been introduced aside, but his stomach still twisted uncomfortably every time he saw Jaehwan in the corridors or the great hall. 

“No, he’s not. They’re best friends, and I’m fairly sure Wonshik is straight,” replied Hongbin, attention once again focused on his now simmering cauldron. 

“Oh,” Sanghyuk sighed, straightening his glasses and loosening his emerald tie. “Well, you’re friends with him, yeah?”

“Who?”

“Jaehwan.”

Hongbin nodded sharply, extinguishing his cauldron flame and setting its lid on top with a clatter. “This needs to stew.”

“Oh... do you think- do you think you can introduce us?”

“You know him, why are you being weird?” Hongbin asked, eyeing Sanghyuk with suspicion. “I know, I know I do but... introduce us properly?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Sanghyuk replied, folding his arms atop his book and resting his head on them. The pages smelled a bit like dead frog. 

“Do you like him?”

“Maybe.”

Hongbin began packing his ingredients into his bag. “Come with me to music appreciation club.”

“The one where you listen to muggle music? Why would I want to do that?”

“Because that’s where I need to go right now, it starts in ten minutes.”

“Then go, I don’t want to keep you,” Sanghyuk replied, feeling a bit dejected. 

Hongbin thwacked the back of Sanghyuks head with a notebook. “Just come with me, it’ll cheer you up, I promise.”

With a resigned sigh, Sanghyuk packed up his books and unfinished star chart and trailed his friend out of the potions classroom. He’d had a bit of a growth spurt over the summer, now comfortably able to look over Hongbin’s blue head, a fact that irritated Hongbin _ very _ much. “Giant,” he muttered mutinously, elbowing Sanghyuk in the ribs as they made their way up one of the many staircases to the third floor. “Pipsqueak,” Sanghyuk replied, nudging his best friends shoulder a bit harder than he meant too. 

They walked past the trophy room and down the charms corridor. Sanghyuk could hear bass-heavy rumbling from an empty classroom and he reached for the doorknob. A sign stuck on the door with spell-o-tape read, _ ‘Music Appreciation Club, _ _ ALL _ _ Houses Welcome’ _

“Try not to look so intimidatingly large, would you?” Hongbin said, grinning now. “Only if you try and look less like a tiny- _ huh...” _

Sanghyuk’s retort abruptly cut off as the classroom door opened and someone crashed into him. Blonde hair, a lot of cheek and even more nose. 

“I told you to _ walk!” _ Hakyeon’s voice called from inside, Sanghyuk managing to catch Jaehwan around the waist before he had the chance to fall all the way over. 

“I think I ran into a wall, since when do the walls move? I thought it was just the staircases,” Jaehwan called back to his friends, blinking very quickly and looking as though he’d just been hit with a stunning jinx. 

“Everyone,” Hongbin said loudly, taking a moment to snicker at Sanghyuk before walking purposefully into the room where Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Wonshik were all sitting, “I’ve brought a new member.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thick plotens.........

Sanghyuk sat quietly while the other members of the Music Appreciation Club chatted, a slowish song by someone called Chris Brown playing in the background. He’d been informed within the first few minutes that Wonshik was the one to curate the club’s songs and it wasn’t all that bad, if Sanghyuk was honest. Just not what he was used too. More... _suggestive._

He was trying to make himself a small and unobtrusive presence in the room. The fact that these five were old friends was very clear, even Hongbin, who Sanghyuk never really thought of as a social person. He fit in with the other four as easily as breathing. Sanghyuk was still very much an outsider. 

“Are you going into Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Maybe, but the wireless says there’s supposed to be a snowstorm. Don’t want to be stuck out in that.”

“Scared of a little snow? What, are you gonna melt?”

Sanghyuk tuned back into the conversation just in time to see Jaehwan tackle Wonshik, shrieking something that sounded like _“I’ll melt you in your own cauldron,” _and smacking every inch of the Ravenclaw he could reach. Wonshik was laughing uproariously, a deep, booming laugh, not seeming at all bothered about being pinned on the floor. 

“Children,” Hakyeon muttered. Taekwoon and Hongbin were laughing as well, so the prefect looked to Sanghyuk. 

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all,” Sanghyuk replied, standing. He took a moment to stretch away the crook in his spine and then walked to the struggling pair, pulling Jaehwan off Wonshik with an ease that was almost unnerving. 

Jaehwan went limp in his arms, pouting furiously up at Sanghyuk in that way that made his stomach flop about like a dead fish. “I’m not finished disciplining him yet!”

Sanghyuk arched a brow. 

The most accurate way Sanghyuk could describe the noise Jaehwan made was_ growled._ The boy actually _growled_ at him. Like a very angry puppy. Sanghyuk pretended he wasn’t the slightest bit fazed by the alarming sound, staring calmly down at Jaehwan until the older boy deflated. 

Sanghyuk set him on his feet and resumed his seat, very pointedly ignoring the way his best friend was snickering at him. 

“You’re an unusual build for a seeker,” Wonshik said, still hiccupping with laughter as he picked himself up off the floor. “I started young. It’s not so much about size, seeking. You’ve just got to be fast,” Sanghyuk replied, glad the conversation had moved to a subject he was familiar with. 

“You look like a human bludger, how quick can you be?” Hakyeon asked, giving Sanghyuk an appraising once-over. “He’s got some of the best reflexes I’ve ever seen,” Taekwoon replied, grinning. He snatched up a pack of playing cards that’d been lying on one of the desks and chucked it straight at Sanghyuk’s head with no warning whatsoever. Sanghyuk caught it one handed, not bothering to look as he did so. 

“Cool,” Hakyeon praised. He and Wonshik clapped at the small demonstration, Jaehwan eyeing Sanghyuk with something like suspicion. Or, was it appreciation?

“So,” Sanghyuk asked, passing the cards back to Taekwoon, “What exactly do you _do_ in this club?”

“Appreciate music,” Wonshik deadpanned, the rest of them breaking out in laughter once more. Sanghyuk was obviously not in on the joke, but he smiled all the same. “No, but really,” Hakyeon explained, as he surfaced from his giggle fit first, “We all enjoy music, but it’s more an excuse to spend time together as common rooms would be a bit awkward. The goal of the music appreciation club is to demonstrate that making lifelong inter-house friendships is _more_ than possible.”

“That’s rather noble,” Sanghyuk replied, nodding slow. He genuinely meant it. 

“Bat!” 

Jaehwan sprang from his chair and leapt toward the window, but in what seemed to be the now traditional fashion, he tripped over Sanghyuk’s outstretched foot. 

“Are you alright? Good lord, that’s the second time in an hour!” Sanghyuk exclaimed, helping the blonde up from where he’d sprawled on the floor. 

“It’s not my fault _you’re_ always in my way!”

“It’s not my fault _you_ don’t look where you’re going.”

Jaehwan glared at him and Sanghyuk completely failed to suppress his grin. 

“He likes animals too much,” Wonshik quipped, neatly dodging a kick Jaehwan aimed at his shin. “You don’t like animals _enough!”_

And just like that, they were bickering again, giving Sanghyuk a moment to wipe the sappy smile off his face while everyone was distracted. They were a fun bunch, no doubt, Sanghyuk didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed the company of strangers more. 

“You’re acting very strange,” Hongbin muttered in his ear. 

“Am not.”

“Are too, and if you’re trying to hide your crush, you’re doing an _appalling_ job of it”

Sanghyuk discretely elbowed his best friend in his arm. “Anyway, please try not to be in my way, cute little mouse, I’m going to get a concussion if you aren’t careful,” Jaehwan said, turning back to Sanghyuk once his argument with Wonshik had simmered. 

A bit taken aback by the boy’s accusation, the only (somewhat) intelligent thing he could think of to reply was, “I feel like calling me _little_ at this stage of the game is a mischaracterization.”

“Fine, just cute mouse then,” Jaehwan said, opening up a chocolate frog box and letting the confection hop around on his desk. “Oh, and slapping sense into Shikah is my privilege, please don’t interfere.”

“Hey,” Sanghyuk raised his hands to show his innocence, “Hakyeon is very clearly the boss, I was just following instructions.” Hakyeon preened, murmuring something that sounded like “I _like_ him,” to a mildly amused looking Taekwoon. “And, if I’m remembering correctly, you don’t like confrontation.”

“It’s not confrontation! It’s asserting my dominance!”

_“What _dominance?” Hongbin asked in a mock serious tone, sending the others into another fit of laughter. Quieter, so only Sanghyuk could hear, “You’re not normally this funny, and stop acting like you’re politicking.”

Sanghyuk elbowed his best friend a second time. “I’m not doing that,” he hissed, but Hongbin just shook his head. 

“Are _you_ going into Hogsmeade, Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asked, once everything had settled down. “I have practice on Saturday, but probably on Sunday if Bin goes.”

“Ooh,” Hakyeon chirped, Wonshik joining in from where he was now hugging Jaehwan on the floor. Sanghyuk didn’t look down at them. He didn’t want his stomach to start flopping again. “You have to clear it with Hongbinnie first? Are you dating? Is that why you brought him, Hongbinnie?”

Wonshik sat up very abruptly, sending Jaehwan squawking away with indignation. Hongbin made a retching noise. “Me? Date this giant? I’d never, ever, _ever.”_

“I can’t help but feel slighted,” Sanghyuk replied, feigning an upset expression and earning a punch to the arm. He grinned. “Anyway, Bin is the only person whose company I enjoy. There’s no reason for me to go without him.”

“I’m his only friend.”

“Rude,” Sanghyuk hissed, but he stopped himself from punching Hongbin back while everyone was looking at him. Hakyeon made a cooing noise that immediately put him in mind of a mother. Not that he had much experience with maternal affection. “You have us as friends now.”

Sanghyuk swallowed harder than he would have liked. 

“Come.”

“Sorry?”

“Come to Hogsmeade,” Jaehwan repeated firmly, getting to his feet now that Wonshik was messing with the record player. Sanghyuk’s brain temporarily unplugged. He watched Jaehwan resume playing with his chocolate frog, never actually eating it. Like he couldn’t bear to hurt anything that even _resembled_ a living thing. Sanghyuk was overcome with a sudden urge to hug the boy, but all he ended up doing was asking, “Why?”

“Because,” Jaehwan replied, smacking Hongbin's hand away when he tried to snag the chocolate frog, “It’ll be fun!”

Sanghyuk blinked, still a bit befuddled. He hoped he didn’t look as flustered as he felt. “Besides, fifth year is hard. You need to take some time to relax or you’ll go mad.”

His stomach was twisting and turning in the pit of his stomach and Sanghyuk just stayed still. He was always one to have a quip ready, always had a fast retort. It wasn’t like him to be struck mute. 

“If you don’t, I’ll come down to the quidditch pitch and drag you to Hogsmeade by the ears,” Jaehwan added, fixing him with an incredibly non-threatening glare. Sanghyuk came to his senses enough to realize that the room around them had gone quiet. 

Sanghyuk resettled his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Fine, no dragging necessary.”

Hongbin _snickered. _

✧✧✧✧✧

After that first Monday meeting, Sanghyuk seemed to run into Jaehwan everywhere. In the library, coming out of the great hall, even on the way down to the basement. That last wasn’t _too_ strange, as both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms were below the main level, but still. Even in the one class they shared, alchemy (a sixth- and seventh-year class Sanghyuk was only allowed to take because of his excellent academic standing), Jaehwan had started sitting next to him. 

“This is all very strange, Mel,” Sanghyuk murmured, stroking his owls caramel colored feathers. She squawked and nipped at his finger. “He’s like a human earworm, I can’t get him out of my head.”

Melanie looked at him, her big black eyes somehow communicating a feeling of commiseration. “Anyway,” Sanghyuk went on, wrapping his cloak around himself a bit more securely, “Thanks for the letter. Is it from Aunty?”

She made a chirping sound. The owlery was so chilly, Sanghyuk was beginning to envy her thick feathery coat. He detached the scroll of parchment from Melanie's leg and broke the seal. 

_‘Hello Darling,_

_I understand you’re suffering from motivational difficulties. Not to worry, darling, you have two more years to decide what career path you wish to follow, and your OWL results will shed more light on your possible aptitudes. Don’t get discouraged. In the meantime, come pay me a visit over Christmas break and I’ll introduce you to the right sorts of people. A bit of networking can never go amiss. Send me an owl when you have a free moment. _

_All the best, _

_Your loving Aunt Castalia’_

Sanghyuk sighed and rerolled the parchment, tucking it into the inside pocket of his cloak. He _detested_ networking. His aunt, his mother's younger sister, always had the best intentions but she was as bad as the rest of his family. Always focusing on blood status, wealth, furthering the family line. In essence, all the things Sanghyuk cared about _least._ Even still, he’d have to write back. 

“There goes my Christmas break,” Sanghyuk moaned, covering his eyes with a hand and sighing deeply. Melanie cooed and bumped his arm with her beak, wings shuffling restlessly. 

“Cute mouse?”

Sanghyuk had lost the ability to be surprised by Jaehwan’s sudden appearances at this point. He didn’t even bother turning around. 

“My name is Sanghyuk, remember?”

A hand on his back made Sanghyuk start. “I know, I just like nicknames. I won’t use it anymore if it bothers you- _ooh! _Is this your owl?! She’s lovely!”

Sanghyuk opened his eyes to find Jaehwan, face maybe an inch from Melanie’s and an enormous smile gracing his features. A small ball of fluff was perched on top of his head, swaying back and forth like a flagpole in a strong breeze. “Is that- is that an owl?”

The ball of fluff squeaked, extending tiny wings. “Who?”

“Don’t make owl puns please, there’s only so much I can take,” Sanghyuk deadpanned.

Jaehwan pouted, absentmindedly patting the top of Melanie's head. Sanghyuk smiled at that look of indignation. His stomach had already begun to flop. “This is Teeny, he's a pygmy owl! Isn’t he precious?!”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth and then closed it again. Both Jaehwan and the small owl were staring at him. Equally tiny and squishy and lovely and Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself from gulping. 

Jaehwan prodded him in the stomach. “Well! Isn’t he?!”

“Yes, he is quite precious,” Sanghyuk croaked, rubbing his abdomen. He wasn’t sure whether he meant the owl or its owner. Both, most likely. 

Jaehwan beamed as the owl hopped off his head and fluttered up into the rafters. “What are you doing up here anyway? Sending a letter? Receiving one? Did you get anything good?”

Sanghyuk cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly gone very dry. “A letter from my aunt,” he replied, patting his pocket. “And you?”

“I need to borrow one of the school barn owls. Teeny is still learning how to fly long journeys. He gets lost.”

Sanghyuk blinked, watching Jaehwan attach a roll of parchment to another owl’s leg. “You bought an owl that doesn’t know how to deliver letters?”

“Well,” Jaehwan muttered, feeding the school owl a few pellets from his pocket and carrying it to the window, “He’s very cute... I couldn’t just leave him in the shop all alone.”

Sanghyuk’s heart softened to pudding. His smile felt like it would split his face in two. “What are you doing now, then? Homework?” 

“No, in all honesty, I was planning to go down to the kitchen and talk to the house elves. They always give me lots of tasty snacks. And you?”

“Dueling club. I’m surprised I’ve never seen your friend Wonshik there before, being as prodigious at defense as he is. Bin watches sometimes, come with me, if you’d like.”

Sanghyuk didn't know what possessed him to offer. Maybe he was just being polite. Or maybe he could resist an opportunity to impress. Did that make him a show-off? Sanghyuk decided not to examine this possible new facet of his personality just yet and tucked it away in the back of his mind for later. 

“I didn’t know Hogwarts had a dueling club! I’ve never seen proper wizards duel before!”

“Would you like to see one?”

“Sure!”

Sanghyuk grinned and gave Melanie a final pat before holding out his arm. Jaehwan took it with a laugh, slim fingers wrapped around the crook of his elbow. Tucking himself to Sanghyuk’s side in a way that made the Slytherin want to cry for some reason. 

They made their way back down to the castle, Jaehwan regaling Sanghyuk with descriptions of his favorite creatures the entire way. It seemed as though the boy could talk for hours and Sanghyuk was content to simply listen and walk. He only had to stop the Hufflepuff from darting off after a stray animal twice. 

“You duel in _here?_ But this is where we have choir practice!”

“It’s one of the bigger classrooms, good to have space. Close quarters can make dueling a bit more dangerous than it already is,” Sanghyuk replied, leading Jaehwan inside. Hongbin was already there, sitting on one of the low risers with a potion book open on his lap, not a strand of blue hair out of place. 

Jaehwan glanced up at him. “You _are_ safe though, aren’t you?” he asked, tugging at Sanghyuk’s arm as they walked over to Hongbin. Sanghyuk grinned again. “Of course, no need to worry.”

“There you are,” Hongbin said, eyes fixed firmly on his book, “I thought you’d gotten lost.”

“Jaehwan’s here, Bin. He’s come to watch,” Sanghyuk replied, a note of formality in his voice that succeeded in getting his best friends’ attention. “Why on earth would he want to do that?”

“He’s never seen a duel before,” Sanghyuk sighed, slipping off his cloak and dropping it on Hongbin's head. He began rolling up the sleeves of his uniform button-down as Jaehwan took a seat on Hongbin's left. 

“Well then,” Hongbin replied, closing his book with a snap, “Better not get your ass kicked.”

Sanghyuk sniffed, pretending he hadn’t heard. Professor Travers, head of Slytherin house and defense against the dark arts teacher, slipped into the room with a rustle of black velvet. She was a tall witch, reed thin and imposing, thick black hair braided to her waist and blue almond shaped eyes. 

Sanghyuk had actually met the professor on several occasions before he started school. She’s a great friend of his aunts, they were in the same year together as students, and so Sanghyuk was one of her favorite pupils by default. 

“Good evening, students,” she said in a low, almost gravelly voice, taking a seat in the high-backed chair beside the dueling strip. She steepled her hands, surveying the small group that lined up before her and then eyeing the spectators. There were more people present to watch the duels than actually partake, but that was normal. Sanghyuk noticed her sapphire eyes linger on Jaehwan for a moment longer than the others. 

“Good evening, Professor,” they chorused back. She nodded, slow. 

“The usual rules apply. No muggle dueling be courteous and polite in accordance with tradition, and this goes without saying but no use of the unforgivable curses. You may use any other spells, charms, jinxes, or curses at your disposal. The victor will be determined either by forfeit or when one participant is unable to continue.”

The all replied in the affirmative and Professor Travers looked them over. “Good. Now, let’s see... Han, Abbott, start us off with a good show.”

Sanghyuk nodded and climbed the short staircase on one end of the strip. Abbott was a tall and lanky Hufflepuff sixth year with a long face and mousy brown hair. He was tricky and favored immobilizing his opponent, Sanghyuk knew from previous duels, and while he wanted to be impressive, it would be prudent to start with a strong defensive-

A burst of loud clapping broke the tense silence and Sanghyuk glanced toward the riser, just in time to see Hongbin grab Jaehwan and force his hands down. Cheering wasn’t customary but it bolstered Sanghyuk’s confidence all the same. Professor Travers coughed pointedly, shooting Jaehwan a very nasty look. 

“Begin.”

Sanghyuk walked forward and faced off with Abbott in the center of the plinth. Both bowed and raised their wands, taking five carefully measured steps backward. Sanghyuk usually liked to wait, to let his opponent make the first move, see what kind of strategy they would-

_“Immobulus!”_

Just as he’d thought. Sanghyuk blocked easily with a quick flourish. _“Protego! Everte Statum!”_

Abbott was knocked backward by the spell, teetering on the edge of the plinth and barely managing to keep his footing. _“Densuago!”_ he shouted, regaining his balance and stomping forwards. 

Sanghyuk blocked again, but his opponent had begun firing curses at him in a seemingly random fashion. Abbott was quick to temper and didn’t enjoy being made a fool of. Sanghyuk blocked again and again, keeping a bit of his focus on not falling off the plinth. Maybe a bit too much, however, because when Abbott shouted, _“Sectumsempra!” _Sanghyuk didn't block it quickly enough. Or strongly enough. The full effect of the curse didn’t hit him but a searing lash still split his cheek. 

“Having a bad day, Abbott?” he hissed, temper flaring both from pain and embarrassment that he’d let the curse past his guard. His opponent lashed out again but this time, Sanghyuk was ready. He blocked effortlessly and then-

_“Colloshoo!”_

Abbott’s shoes glued themselves to the plinth. 

_“Duro!”_

The cloak Abbott had foolishly kept on turned to stone where it hung around his neck. Weighing him down.

_“Obscuro!”_

A blindfold materialized from thin air and blinded Abbott where he stood, the hex he sent Sanghyuk’s way going wide and exploding one of the gas lamps mounted on the far wall. 

_“Expelliarmus!”_

With a final flick, Abbott’s wand flew out of his hand. Sanghyuk caught it deftly. He crossed the dueling strip and pressed the tip of his own wand to Abbott’s temple. 

“Yield,” his opponent grunted, fumbling around blindly. 

“Han is the victor,” Professor Travers called, waving her wand and freeing Abbott from Sanghyuk’s enchantments. Sanghyuk bowed to her and hopped down from the plinth, right as Jaehwan started clapping again. 

The head of house rose and glided over, inspecting the cut on his face through narrowed eyes. “Well done, Sanghyuk, go to the hospital wing and get this mended. And take your _cheerleaders_ with you.”

“You were absolutely_ brilliant!”_ Jaehwan squeaked, once he, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk were out in the corridor. He was hanging on Sanghyuk’s arm, grip almost painfully hard, but Sanghyuk didn't care. Much too pleased with himself. “When you glued his feet! My heart nearly leapt into my throat!”

“You’ve done better,” Hongbin muttered, nose still in his book even though they were walking. Sanghyuk elbowed him with his Jaehwan-free arm and earned a smack to the back of the head in return. 

✧✧✧✧✧

Once his cheek was healed by the aged nurse, Madame Pomfrey, Sanghyuk had left his friends to try and get some studying done. 

He wasn’t succeeding. Just sitting in an emerald armchair in the Slytherin common room and staring into space. His aunts letter still weighed heavy in the pocket of his cloak, but the daunting prospect of networking had taken a back seat to the vision of Jaehwan’s smile floating in his mind like a phantom. Those squishy cheeks. The kind of lips you’d sell your own mother for a taste of...

Sanghyuk’s book slid off his lap and he gave studying up as a bad job. He’d be no use tonight. Glancing at the clock, Sanghyuk realized it was almost midnight. Bed. 

Gathering up his things, Sanghyuk left the common room and made his way to his dormitory. Three of his dorm mates were already asleep, two beds were empty, and he flopped tiredly onto his own. His pillow had never felt more comfortable.

But when he rolled onto his stomach and slid a hand under it, something crinkly brushed the tips of his fingers. Sanghyuk sat up and shifted the pillow aside. There was a folded square of parchment lying there. Sanghyuk hasn’t put it there, wouldn’t have-

He warily picked it up and unfolded it, blinking down at the words scrawled in shining emerald ink. 

_‘Blood traitor’_

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
[Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
